calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica
Veronica is a long-haired, graceful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with copper eyes and a deep blue bow tied around her neck. History Veronica was born oddly enough as an only child, whether her siblings were nonexistent or stillborn is unknown to her. She grew up with her parents in the same house her former twolegs still own to this day and lived a typically normal life in Twolegplace despite the problems that arose from bullying and harassment from certain other cats. Veronica met a rogue tom named JD at six moons old and the two seemed to immediately hit it off from the start and became mates pretty quickly, though Veronica had no idea what kind of tom JD actually was until it was too late. The first three moons she was mates with JD, everything was fine, he was a great mate, and Veronica loved JD dearly. He had his issues at times and seemed to have an odd bought of anger towards cats who wronged him, but otherwise, Veronica didn't see much of an issue in him. The following two moons, however, were a downward spiral. Veronica ended up unknowingly assisting in multiple murders, manipulated by JD to help him commit them until Veronica finally reached her breaking point and called everything off, breaking their relationship off, horrified and tired of JD's actions. JD had been obsessive and possessive before, but Veronica's breaking up with him seemed to send him off the deep end, making his obsession terrifying to Veronica before he suddenly disappeared, vanishing from sight for a while. Once Veronica reached twelve moons old, she managed to join The Heathers, an elite group of Savannah cats that somehow let her in. Duke, one of the members, loathed Veronica, though she never really let it get to her. Veronica was once forced into going on a "date" with Dusk in RiverClan territory once, where she was thankfully interrupted by Falconpaw, who chased off Dusk and befriended Veronica. Duke caught onto this and forced Veronica to track Dusk down and bring him back to her yard to prove that she and Dusk hadn't done anything weird together on their outing, and once giving her proof, in the audience of Chandler and McNamara, Duke found herself utterly embarrassed, to Veronica's pleasure. Soon after that, Zephyr came over to harass the three, ending with her being nearly thrown into a neighbour's yard before Rustedcall and Spidereyes attacked, the latter injuring Veronica in the shoulder. Veronica ended up defending Chandler and the others, and later on got her twoleg to save Chandler from bleeding out. Veronica later visited Chandler and found herself briefly touching noses with the Savannah before leaving. Later, while at a party at Kurt and Ram's, Veronica and Chandler end up getting together, becoming mates later on. JD ends up returning a little bit after this, and after he leaves Reika's body in Veronica's yard, soon after that Veronica stays at Chandler's more and more, knowing that it'd be safer there. Soon enough, Chandler's owners end up buying Veronica off of her old twolegs since she's been spending most of her time there from then on, seeing as they needed a replacement for Duke anyways since she had gone missing. Veronica has been there since, happy and feeling safe for once. When Barkpaw appears in their backyard after escaping from Dovefrost, Veronica is the one that takes him back home as well. Trivia * Veronica is bisexual. * Veronica is a Turkish Angora. * Veronica used to wear a brown collar before joining The Heathers * Veronica bribed her way into The Heathers using her skill of being able to read twolegspeak, understand it, and speak and understand dog. * Veronica is traumatised from her time with JD, so mentions of him tend to make her very uncomfortable. Kin Members Mates: * JD (formerly): Living * Chandler: Living Category:Characters Category:Outside of the Clans Category:Kittypets